That Stranger
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Zuko can see energy and auras. Katara is a healer. When happens when they team up? Can they really save a life together? Will romance blossom? Oneshot! Please R&R!


**Zutara Prompt: Stranger**

3rd Person

_Bodies moving so fast that if you blink you miss everything. Making heat and tension. Creating waves in the air invisible to the human eye. Energy flows throughout the room._

* * *

Zuko moves in and out of the flow; creating his own as well. He can see the energy waves and knows he's the only one.

He's at Sokka's party. (A/N: In this story Katara and Sokka aren't related.) Sokka decided to throw parties for fun all the time. He thought that if Zuko, the fire prince, was there he would be considered more popular.

Zuko weaves through the dancing crowd to go and sit down. He's jostled by the crowd but he finally makes it to a seat. He stares at the energy moving around the room. The colors are based on aura and bending.

For example, Zuko's energy color is red. It's a no brainer since his aura is red and his bending is red. He loves that he's the only one who can see the energy, but after a while his head starts to hurt. Especially in an enclosed space such as the one he's in right now.

He sat at a table all by himself. Then a brown haired girl came and sat down beside him.

She was panting really hard. Then she fell out of her chair. Zuko got up and ran over to her. He started shaking her, but she remained unresponsive.

"Help! Someone help!" He called loudly. He felt his voice get caught up in the crowd.

He climbed up onto the table and stood up. Then he firebend fire up towards the ceiling.

"Everyone!" He shouted loudly.

The whole crowd stopped dancing and turned towards him. The music stopped and the lights turned on.

"A girl is passed out on the floor. I need a healers help." He stated.

"I'm a healer." A strong voice spoke out. Then the crowd parted to reveal the most beautiful girl Zuko had ever seen.

She had bronze skin and dancing light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with a flowery print and a blue skirt. It showed off her slender figure and beautiful frame.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at the beautiful stranger before him.

She walked over to the table. She started talking as soon as the music came on and the lights turned down.

Zuko jumped down from the table to get closer.

"What?" He asked.

"Where is she?" The healer questioned.

Zuko pointed to the fallen earthbender. "Over there."

They walked over to the unconscious girl together. Zuko was very aware of her. The way she walked, when she blinked, her face, her body…

"_Cool it Zuko." _He thought to himself.

He moved behind her to walk in her energy trail. He shivered in surprise. Usually it felt weird and hot, but this time it felt natural and cool. Her trail was a beautiful sky blue color.

Zuko kneeled down by the earthbender as soon as he reached her while Katara paced around her. Then she kneeled down by the earthbender opposite Zuko.

Zuko looked up at her strong, bright trail. It was so pretty that it sparkled in the dark room.

"What are you looking at?" The waterbender asked.

Zuko just shook his head while he tried to fight back the smile that was starting to appear on his face. "Nothing."

Katara sat still before shaking her head. Then she bended some water from the canteen that hung loosely from her shoulder. She pushed the water closer to the stomach.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Um, I wouldn't do that."

"What? Why?" Katara was surprised. No one had ever told her how to heal someone.

"Go for her lungs." Zuko ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Katara questioned.

"Because I said so!" Zuko yelled.

"Are you a healer?"

Zuko shook his head silently.

"Then why are you telling me what to do?" She demanded.

Zuko smirked. This is where seeing energy came in handy. She had a green aura which meaning growth and balance; representing heart and lungs. Also, there was less energy coming from her lungs then the rest of her body.

"Just try it." Zuko stated.

Katara sighed before she moved the water to the lungs. As soon as the water went where her lungs were, the earthbender woke up.

She tried to sit up, but Zuko pushed her down. "Don't sit up yet."

The earthbender nodded as she layed back down. After a few more minutes of Katara working her magic, the earthbender was sitting up.

"Thank you so much." She thanked as she stood up.

She then disappeared into the crowd.

Zuko turned to Katara. "Good job." He stated.

Then he realized she was looking at him as if he had a second head.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Katara wondered.

Zuko tried to fight back a smile. "Wanna get out of here?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. They went over to a cliff that layed over the ocean. The stars were so beautiful. The sound of the crashing waves hitting the cliff made everyone that heard them calm.

"So, how did you know?" Katara asked.

"I can't tell you that until I know your name." Zuko smirked.

"My name is Katara. What's yours?"

"My name is Zuko." Zuko responded.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Katara wondered.

Zuko smirked as he walked closer to her. "If I did, I would have to kill you."

Katara looked up at him with questions in her eyes. "Please tell me." She pleaded.

"Fine." Zuko crossed his arms. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Katara nodded. "I promise."

Then Zuko sat down on the ground and motioned for her to join him. Katara walked over quickly and sat beside him.

"I can see auras. Hers was green."

Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Meaning?"

"Well a green aura relates to the heart and lungs. She also had less energy coming out of her lungs then the rest of her body."

Katara looked into his eyes with even more surprise. "You can see energy too?" She asked.

Zuko mentally smacked herself. "Yeah." He anwsered slowly. "I can see everyone's energy and their energy trail."

"Energy trail?" Katara questioned.

"It shows where they've been." Zuko responded softly.

Katara nodded and then looked off into the ocean.

Zuko stood up and started to head back. Behind him, he heard someone running.

"Zuko wait!" Katara called.

It was Zuko's turn to be surprised. Whenever he told someone about him seeing auras and energy they usually ran away. Katara really was different.

Zuko stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"What color is my aura?" She questioned.

Zuko called on a mask to hide the hurt. "Sky blue."

She nodded. Then she crept into his personal space. She looked into his eyes. Only one question was in them.

He tilted his head down as he searched for her mouth. When he found it, he could feel the sparks. The kiss was slow and beautiful. Towards the end of the kiss, Zuko opened his eyes and they widened at what they saw.

He broke off the kiss and reached a hand out to the sparks that were floating around them.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Can you see them?" He wondered.

She just shook her head. "What is it?"

He smirked. "Sparks."

Then he reached down to find her mouth again. When their lips met, he opened his eyes to find the sparks shooting from both of them.

He smiled as much as he could while kissing. Then he closed his eyes again.

He placed a hand on her back and she placed both hands on his shoulders. Everything was finally perfect.

* * *

_Mouths moving so slow that you can tell they were made for each other. Making love and peace. Creating sparks invisible to the human eye. Energy flows through both bodies binding them together._


End file.
